


Ribikia verus Machine

by Empressing



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Clear's Bad End, Crossover, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empressing/pseuds/Empressing
Summary: Shui and Leaks rip open a hole in space and discover the multiverse. They become obsessed with a blue haired man because of his Sanga-like power and then try to save him from his malicious keeper.
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba, Leaks/Shui (Lamento)
Kudos: 6





	Ribikia verus Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly a super original idea. But hey, originality is mostly dead anyways.

It was Shui’s burden to be the partner of an interdimensional magical Touga. Every since the discovering realities other than their own, they had become fascinated. They flicked through realities like library books. Unfortunately, a lot of realities are dead. Some recently dead, reeking of rot and decay; others have been dead for hundreds and sometimes thousands of years. Barren wastelands, specks of sand in the endless deserts of realities. These “wasteland realities” as Leaks liked to put it, had very little purpose. Most of the time you couldn’t even see what exactly had gone wrong to end the reality. There was little to be gleamed. The desert analogy was perfect, as the living realities seemed to be oasis of life. Leaks and Shui had recently taken interest in a two-canes reality. Yes, the first two canes they saw in the lake where Leaks first manifested this power made them extremely excited. To be fair, it seemed like a flunk that the first reality Leaks got to see was a living one. It wasn’t an interesting reality, it seemed to mimic their own world a lot, but even the sight of two canes had them elated. But recently they had found a world of two canes that was extremely interesting.

This world had no magic, but its technology was beyond amazing. It was nothing a Ribikia could even imagine. Within this world there seemed to be a blue haired man who had to ability to split his own fate into multiple different realities. He had realities where he didn’t fail his power and lived happily. But he had an equal number of realities where he failed his power and it ended in various ways. In 3 of the realities, he simply lay on the floor, unable to wake. The other 3 however… Leaks and Shui had observed this blue haired two canes use his power, but they didn’t understand it. At first, they thought it might be a sanga-like power. This was an exciting idea because it would mean that the Ribikia had found their first true ancestor. But upon closer expectation the only thing sanga and the blue haired one have in common is both of the powers being a vocal expression. Nevertheless, Shui and Leaks wanted to know the blue haired one. He could be a possible ally to them in their world.

You see, many years ago, Shui abandoned traditional Ribikia society to be with Leaks. But Shui still owned a bit of a monopoly on the Sanga powers. People wanted him. They wanted to crown him and get Leaks in the process. Shui didn’t want to. There were times when the solitude made him ache, he was a natural extrovert. But he accepted that he couldn’t go back, they wouldn’t understand, they didn’t care. This blue haired two canes, his power, maybe they could bring him back and use his power to capture an audience. Leaks wasn’t so into the blue haired one, but Shui was. The problem was that Leaks’s “vision” wasn’t perfect. In some world you could scope out the entirety, but the blue haired one’s reality was not one of them. The voices were distorted and muffled, that is why they did not know the blue haired one’s name. They also did not know really know the faces or names of the people the blue haired one interacted with. They had different colors and different vocal pitches, but no meaningful identification. Leaks had a sneaking suspension someone was running interference, trying to stop him from seeing. He would have to find this entity and destroy it.

Shui walked out into the yard where the lake was, Leaks was looking into it. He was watching something but he turned to Shui. Who smiled and almost did a full prance over to him,

“Who are watching today?” Shui purred,

“I am trying to figure out who is doing this.” Leaks pointed at the lake, in the lake was the blue haired one. Shui covered his mouth in horror, as an unknown white hand gouged out the blue haired one’s eyes.

“Oh my god! No!” Shui cried out. The blue haired one wriggled and squirmed as blood came gushing from his eyes. It was like one of those campfire stories you tell someone to scare them as a kid. Shui’s empathy flowed through him like liquid hot rage, “We have to stop this person!” Leaks turned to Shui,

“Are you crazy? We don’t know anything about this person! We don’t even know what language they speak!” Shui grabbed his lover by his shoulders,

“Then make a potion so that we can speak whatever they speak!”

“I can’t just do that, Shui. You know my limitations.” Shui growled,

“We can walk through this portal; you can make an omnilingual potion for me.”

“For you? I would never let you go through this portal by yourself.” Shui huffed,

“Well obviously I would take my Touga with me.” They stood in silence for a couple minutes,

“You know I’m going to try for you.” Leaks mumbled,

“This relationship is one of endless self-sacrifice.” Shui replied,

“Just because it doesn’t work for a lot doesn’t work for any.”

* * *

Leaks delivered on the language potion. Shui was scared and excited to finally be making plays to cross the portal. Leaks was confident in the rip’s ability to stay open, but just in case, he had an emergency anchor to this reality. He and Shui decided to have a romantic night before going through the portal. Leaks got wine from a nearby village and Shui made dinner. As they both stood in their living room, slightly drunken and slow dancing, Shui whispered,

“I am afraid, but I’ve already made the decision of a life time.”

“I am much happier being a choice you continue to make rather feeling like I forced you into this life with me.” For a couple minutes, Shui felt all his emotions wash over him. He kissed Leaks passionately on the mouth and pushed him on the sofa.

“On the couch…?” Leaks questioned, feeling a bit dizzy.

“I don’t think I can make it to our bed. I want it now.” Shui’s slightly drunk state made it hard for him to get out of his clothes. Leaks grabbed his head as he sat up. He helped Shui get undressed before taking his own clothes off,

“What are you in the mood for?” Leaks asked Shui.

“Don’t you usually bottom for me?” Shui said so casually but it made Leaks’s face turn beet red,  
  
“Well I didn’t have much sexual experience when we met, so it’s just something that happened.” Shui had a wife when he and Leaks met. Shui had made the decision to divorce his wife. She was heartbroken but had known that Shui wasn’t in love with her anymore. She had stayed, wanting to reignite the love, but Shui had well and truly moved on without her.

“Top me, then.” Shui said crawling on top of Leaks,

“Are you sure?” Leaks asked, remembering how’d he’d failed to satisfy Shui in bed before.

“I am sure.” Shui leaned down and aggressively kissed Leaks. “Enough talking, I am all riled up.” Leaks up and pushed Shui back on the couch, rubbing his cock up against Shui’s and biting his ear. A yelp of delight shattered the mellowness of before. Leaks at this point recognized they had no lube out here. He sighed and sat up, “What are you doing?” Shui whined.

“There’s no lube here.”

“Just use your salvia.” Shui said tucking on Leaks,

“I am not doing that; it hurts and kills the mood.” Leaks asserted,

“Leaksssss, come on, my hard on is going to go away.”

“Touch yourself while I go get the aloe plant then.” Leaks turned, “Think of how good it will be.” Shui surrendered as Leaks stood to go get the bottle of aloe gel from their room. When Leaks came back, he set the bottle down by the couch and became immediately sexually aggressive. He kissed Shui and bit his bottom lip so hard it bled, Shui didn’t know what to think of that. Leaks got some gel on his finger and started stretching Shui, who had to take deep breaths because he wasn’t used to being topped. Leaks’s nails poked his prostate, but the mild pain was endurable. He put his tongue out and Leaks touched the tips of their tongue together. He shoved his cock into Shui’s again and moaned. He then lifted up Shui’s legs, forcing him to fall back on his elbows. He entered Shui, who’s eroticism was now through the roof. He had no words to describe it. Leaks began to fuck him. As he was fucking him, he grabbed Shui’s jaw, _“Escape from my love is impossible.”_ It would have sounded deranged in any other setting. But Shui found it so hot that soon after that, he came. The coming was too early, _fuck this wine_ he thought as he had to give Leaks more time to finish. Leaks pulled out and Shui breathed a sigh of relief,

“I hope this isn’t our last time together…” Shui said with a sleep face,

“I won’t let whatever is hurting blue haired one to hurt you.”

* * *

It was the big day, Leaks and Shui were holding their breaths. They were unsure how deep they would have to go to reach the entrance to the other world. Leaks had coated them with a moisture repellant, he was unsure if they would pop out the other side dry. They had brought food and extra clothes, along with a spell book. They needed to make sure they could get back and if they couldn’t, some things for a couple days while they figured how to return. Leaks placed a large stone with something painted on it right on the edge of the water.

“What is that?” Shui asked,

“Reality anchor, a failsafe. It’s the nuclear option.” Shui nodded, feeling comforted that Leaks was so prepared for the worst-case scenario. Leaks sighed. He couldn’t deny he was slightly afraid of what he’d find on other side. After all, who wouldn’t be afraid of a blurry dark room in which you lose your eyes? They took a final look at each other before diving into the water, they swam down for a bit. Leaks didn’t know how long they swam down, but they reach the edge and plunged through. There were a couple moments of darkness.

When the darkness ended, they landed in a room. It was a cold metal room. It was pretty dark, but there was light coming through the window on the door. Shui and Leaks didn’t recognize any of it. They stood up and were touching various objects when they heard voices from the other side of the door.

“Brother!” A high-pitched voice that sounded excited called out. The voice stopped in front of the door,

“You’re in my way.” A similar but much sadder and much more aggressive voice replied.

“Brother, we need you, Master wants us.” Shui and Leaks were having a hard time making out the figures with the distorted glass between them. The one being called “brother” sighs and turns away from the door, that’s when a flash of blue tosses up.

  
“We have to follow him.” Shui whispers as he pulls up his hood. Leaks grabs Shui’s hand,

“Stay close to me.” They waited until both their footsteps sounded like they had some distance between them. Leaks gently opened the door, he peaked out. They say the blue haired one’s head hanging down, he looked dead, but he was not. Leaks and Shui had seen truly dead people in their days. He was being held by a tall, albino man and being taken somewhere. They walked forward. These barren, white halls were chilling. Like the last thing you see before goddess Ribikia takes your soul. They followed the albino man, who turned another corner before beginning to ascend some stairs. That’s when the albino man turned his head a little and Shui and Leaks ducked behind a corner. The albino man turned around on the stairs. _Had he heard them?_ Shui took in the albino man. He had cold, empty pink eyes and a deceptively kind yet sullen face.

“Inter alia quae non videmus

quae includit me.” Leaks whispered,

“Perhaps it is a good idea for me to interact with my own kind. I appear to be suffering paranoia like a human. Wouldn’t you want that for me, Aoba-san?” When the albino spoke, the language was a bit garbled before being translated to Shui and Leaks. This was a side effect of the potion. Though Leaks admitted it to not being perfect. He turned and went up the stairs,

“Aoba...!” Shui said with a quiet but excited voice, “Blue haired one’s name!” Leaks hushed his Sanga up. They scurred across the hall, hiding on the end where the staircase was. They waited with baited breath, the albino soon came back down the stairs. They waited for him to leave the hallway. They then went up the stairs, where they saw…rows and rows of prison cells. Most of them were empty. They finally reached a center cell, where Shui and Leaks land their eyes upon Aoba. He was sitting, chained to the floor and the wall with only a white sheet beside him. He was nude, complete nude. They stood there for a few minutes before Aoba turned his head, flinched and covered himself.  
  


“Aoba!” Shui said softly put his hand through the cell bars. Aoba didn’t know who just spoke, but it wasn’t Clear. Aoba was relieved to here a voice,

“Who are you?” He said back in a whispered, shaky voice,

“I’m Shui and I am here with my partner Leaks.” Shui said gently,

“Those are weird names…. why are you here? You shouldn’t be here.” Aoba had accepted that Clear was either going to kill him in one of his sloppy mutilations or let him starve to death.

“Well, Aoba, we are not from this world. We saw you, suffering and we came through a portal.” Aoba brought a hand to his head,

“Is this some new type of torture from Toue…” Shui and Leaks glanced at each other,

“We don’t even know who that is. We don’t know what this place is.” Aoba wanted to have hope, but the story was too outlandish. Then again, so was a robot who perfectly imitates a human…. They had so much sincerity when they spoke. He wished Clear was that innocent again.

“You can’t help me. Even if you tried, Clear will kill you.” So that was the albino’s name. Leaks finally took his turn to speak,

“I don’t think you understand, Aoba. We are the Ribikia, we are not humans. Our world is magic.” Aoba moved his head like he could see. Probably just force of habit.

“Oh, I am dreaming….” He said sadly. Aoba felt he was dreaming. A magical race of people who come through a portal to save him from this hell? Clear must have lanced the oatmeal.

“You’re not dreaming!” Shui reached out through the bars farther, “Touch me!” Aoba was extremely frail, even just moving his fingers slightly felt like they might break. Leaks put his hand on Shui’s shoulder,

“You are asking too much of him…” Aoba felt compassion off the “Leaks” voice. He really hoped he wasn’t dreaming, but hope seemed like a luxury he would never be able to afford again. Shui pulled back his hand and leaned against the bars. There were a few minutes of silence, Aoba could hear the breathing of the two others in the room. He was trying to decide if this was a sick hallucination or not, when Shui spoke again,

“It’s hard to believe us, sense you cannot see us and we don’t know how to open these bars.” Aoba shook his head in panic,

“Don’t pick the locks, he will know and he will torture me even more.” Aoba didn’t know exactly what torture could be worse than what the robot formally known as Clear had in mind, but he didn’t want to know.

“We don’t know how to pick a lock such as this. Your world is much more technologically advanced than ours.” Leaks replied, “Trust Aoba, we will respect your wishes. But we will only respect them if they do not get in the way of us saving you.” Aoba leaned back, feeling dejected and worried if that if this was real, that Clear would kill these two brutally the moment he saw them. Awkward silence then the intercom in the Oval tower comes on:

“All units may return to station until later notifications.” Aoba tensed up and lurched forward,

“You have to get out of here fast, he’s coming back.” Aoba says it like they might be real. Leaks grabs Shui,

“We’ll be back.” They ran away through the exit on the opposite end of the cellblock.


End file.
